1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to power vehicles and more particularly to a leg rest device of a power vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Some leg rest devices of known power vehicles are actuated by a linkage, in which the number and arrangement of the connecting members may result in unstable support.
Moreover, the leg rest devices of known power vehicles tend to take up too much space in the not-lifted state as well as the lifted state and therefore compromise the vehicles' overall compactness.
In addition, the leg rest devices of known power vehicles may produce an uncomfortable riding experience due to the speeds at which they are raised or lowered.